


X4: Apocalypse

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble, set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X4: Apocalypse

**X4: Apocalypse, directed by A.Wells**

_…every few millennia, evolution leaps forward._

A lone warrior will soon be one of thousands.  
A shy girl will become a powerful witch.  
A carpenter will become a master swordsman.  
A vengeful spirit will find out how to be human.  
An ancient ruler will become a brilliant physicist.  
Two vampires will earn souls, and seek redemption.  
An immortal energy will materialise as a school student.  
And a group of ordinary men and women will fight to save the world.

From the acclaimed director of the action /adventure _Trio_, a tale of love, loss, and learning to live again.  
Coming Soon!


End file.
